Where do you want me? Over the bins?
by randomcc
Summary: Carla and Peter - Sexual Content - Explicit


Set 12th Jan 2012.

Peter grabbed Carla's arse, pulling her close to him, he was highly aroused, his cock desperate to push itself out out of his jeans. He squeezed her flesh through the material of her skirt, groaning into her mouth as he kissed her passionately in the dark alleyway. She was clawing hungrily at his t shirt, feeling his heat through the material. She sighed a little as he bit down gently on her plump lips, his eyes fiery and horny.

His hands crept up her arse and over her back, sliding deftly round the curve of her waist.

'Peter' she moaned a little, his touch electric and sensual. He looked around, no one was about, and his cock was throbbing in his pants, making it impossible for him to think of anything but Carla's naked body riding his.

He let his kisses fall down her neck, his sucking patches of her flesh aggressively, exciting moans from her here and there. His mouth moved down to her collar bone, the sweet smell of her perfume intoxicating him. He looked up, Carla's eyes were shut, her head hanging back a little as she experienced his kisses. She looked down 'You've stopped' she remarked. He chuckled, and gently pulled her top down, pulling her breast up to reveal her erect nipple. 'Peter!' she tutted, looking around as they weren't exactly in a private place. He proceeded to lower him mouth around her nippled, gently teasing it into erection. 'Peter, I'm.. I'm, gonna cum' Carla moaned as his tongue lashed the sensitive dome of her breast. Peter felt Carla's whole body quiver a little, and paused from his actions, standing upright to stem Carla's moan with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, gripping him strongly as she experienced her intense orgasm.

'I love to know I can make you cum without even fucking you' Peter whispered as she pulled her top up.

'Your really naughty Peter!' Carla chuckled, almost shyly.

'Naughty am I, well I'm about to get naughtier' Peter grinned, looking around to make sure no one was coming before taking her hand and gently dragging her towards the other end of the alleyway, towards the pair on bins that stood there.

Peter looked over the bins and then at Carla. 'Peter, we can't!' Carla said but Peter was already undoing the zipper of his jeans, skipping the belt. 'Peter, seriously, anyone could walk past us, Norris, Audrey, **LEANNE**!' Carla said.

Peter just chuckled. 'Frankly Carla, the only thing I want to do right now, if get you over these bins and fuck you' Peter said, gingerly pulling his fully erect cock out of his boppers through his undone zipper.

Carla shook her head, her eyes falling down to Peter's pulsating cock, the head swollen and hungry for her. Peter's hands moved instantly to her waist. She protested for a moment, but the warmth of his cock on her thigh won her over.

He hoisted her skirt up so it was bunched up around her waist, and carefully pulled her tights down so they were half way down her legs. She let out a dirty laugh and turned around, so she was leaning, her back facing him, over the bins. He grinned at her lacy red underwear, rubbing her through the material before moving it to side to allow for him to enter her. He moved himself so his crotched was pressed against her arse, which was cold from the icy weather. He wriggled himself into her, pressing his hips up close.

'Peter this is seriously risky' Carla said, smiling to herself as she felt his hot cock slip inside her, she was tight, but he managed to fill her in one movement.

'Risky but seriously fucking right' he said, bucking his hips forward in one aggressive but gentle movement. Carla let out a sharp hiss, the head of cock hitting her spot. Peter put both his hands over her hips bones and began to drill her fast and hard. The bins rocked against the wall with each of Peter's deep movements.

'Oh god, Peter' Carla said knowing she was already close. Peter felt the muscles in his legs burning but he didn't stop, he could feel the pressure building up in his length, ready to shoot his load.

As they both neared their climax, they slowed the pace, moving together in unison, gentle, deep wave like movements. 'Baby, your so tight' Peter moaned into Carla's neck, feeling the hemline of her knickers scratching against his cock as he fucked her. Carla gasped as she tightened around Peter, feeling a hot burst of warms inside her. Peter groaned a little, burying his face into her hair as he came deep inside her.

'Yes Peter, huh' Carla cried quietly, steadying herself on of the bins, Peter's cock burning inside her. 'Baby your so beautiful' Peter whispered as he felt himself shoot the last of load inside her.

Carla let out a groan stroke giggle as Peter gently pulled out of her. He quickly put himself back in his boxers, zipping himself up as Carla pulled her tights up and pulled her skirt down. 'We didn't get caught' Peter panted slightly. Carla gave him a stern look before relaxing and moving to kiss him passionately. 'Baby, I can't wait that long again' she whispered, tailing through their kiss


End file.
